


all of these moving parts

by unchartedstars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, some angst maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unchartedstars/pseuds/unchartedstars
Summary: varying looks into seonghwa and hongjoong's relationship through the eyes of their long-suffering friends





	1. oneshot directory

**Author's Note:**

> title from heart by flor
> 
> hello!! this started out as me wanting to write something dumb and now uh. yeah idk
> 
> this will be a series of oneshots of varying lengths and themes about seonghwa and hongjoong, all told through the other members' perspectives. it'll mostly be dumb fluff and poor attempts at humor, so if that's something that interests you then you've come to the right place!
> 
> feel free to drop prompts or questions off in my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/seongjoongs)

chapter perspectives and themes will be updated as i add more chapters!

**note:** these are non-linear oneshots but they all take place in the same universe

 1) mingi ; jealousy

2) jongho ; patience


	2. mingi ; jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where seonghwa thinks it's the end of the world and mingi just wants to eat his lunch

Mingi liked to think of himself as a fairly easy-going person. A _go-with-the-flow_ kinda guy.

Sure, he had his moments. He was friends with San and Wooyoung after all, and you couldn’t possibly stay calm with those two screeching in your peripheral on a semi-regular basis. And, ok, maybe he joined in on the screeching every once in a while. But it was a scientific fact that the likeliness of being annoyed goes down at least ninety percent if you are the one being the annoyance.

What he was getting at here is that there wasn’t much out there that could shake him.

Therefore it was a fairly big deal that Seonghwa collapsing onto the other side of the picnic table he was sitting at in a dramatic huff made Mingi pause eating his lunch and actually _ask_ what was wrong.

Seonghwa didn’t answer, his forehead resting on the rough surface of the table and _wow_ maybe he shouldn’t do that considering Mingi got a splinter in his thigh just sitting down on the worn bench seat. He carefully set down his chopsticks and leaned forward. Taking in the slumped figure and lack of movement, he briefly wondered if the other was still breathing.

“Hwa-”

“It’s over!” Seonghwa shot up, posture suddenly rigid and eyes wide.

Mingi jolted in his seat and stared at the other, waiting for any sort of explanation.

Three minutes ticked by, and Mingi considered returning to his lunch before sighing and trying again, “Hwa. What’s up?”

Seonghwa covered his face with his hands and let out a defeated groan. There was another mildly concerning pause and then, “Me and Hongjoong. It’s over, done, we are at the point of no return-”

“Wait! Just wait a minute.” Mingi internally panicked because 1) no way were his parents ever breaking up and 2) Seonghwa looked seconds away from crying and Mingi feared for his food’s safety. Once he felt it was okay to proceed (i.e. there was no liquid pooling in Seonghwa’s eyes) he questioned, “What happened?”

It was apparently a painful one to answer because Seonghwa closed his eyes and took a minute or four to collect himself. Mingi glanced woefully at his lunch, placing the lid back on the box disgruntledly.

Finally: “I know this may come as a shock, but true love is dying as we speak.”

More silence.

Mingi felt his “easy-going” descriptor going out the window as he contemplated stabbing the other with a wayward chopstick. “Hwa, I swear-”

“Joong found someone he loves more than me.”

Okay. Pause.

“What are you trying to say? You think he’s… chea-”

Seonghwa interrupted, “I don’t _think_ anything. I have proof that he’s moved on to someone better, _cuter_. It’s only a matter of time before my bags are packed and I’m nothing more than a stray, cast aside by the cruelty of fate-”

Mingi stood up, feeling his brain cells exiting the more he listened. “Alright, let’s go talk to Joong, come on.”

He hoped whatever was going on, he could solve it and maybe get them to buy him dinner as thanks.

 

\----

 

“Seonghwa.”

“Yes?”

Mingi stood in the doorway of Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s apartment, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to keep his breathing even. A happily oblivious Hongjoong opened the door for them because Seonghwa had ranted on the way there that _it wasn’t his home anymore_ and _he was ready to look at new apartment listings_ and in the living room was-

“A puppy.”

Seonghwa crossed his arms, brow furrowed and mouth pursed. He was glaring at Hongjoong, who had abandoned them immediately after letting them inside so that he could return to where a tiny jindo was trying to rip up the side of their couch. Mingi could feel years of his life bleeding away as he gained clarity of the situation.

“So what you’re telling me--and let me make sure I have all of this correct--you’re telling me that you guys are over because you got a dog?”

There was a pause and Mingi was getting ready to leave because he’d been up most of last night writing a philosophy paper and the dramatics were starting to make his eyes twitch and seriously a dog?

“Just look,” Seonghwa was now facing him, arm outstretched in Hongjoong’s direction. The other wasn’t paying them any mind, too busy rubbing the jindo’s front paws with his fingers and laughing. Mingi had to admit he felt rainbows edging into the corners of his vision at such a wholesome sight. “Yeah, I’m looking and I’m really not sure-”

“This has been my living situation for the past two days. I think he’s said maybe four words to me in total and two of them was _thank you_ after I ran to the store to get some more damned baggies for the little demon’s poop-”

Seonghwa paused, eyes narrowing at the grin Mingi was fighting to conceal. “Are you laughing? Really? You’re laughing at my misery right now.”

Mingi shook his head, glancing back to where Hongjoong was now lying on the floor with the puppy crawling across his stomach. “I’m sorry, Hwa, but. Your jealousy is making me astral project just a little bit.”

With a huff, Seonghwa turned away and marched into the living room. Mingi watched bemusedly as the other tried to hide his anger under a veil of nonchalance, voice pitching up when he began, “Joongie, why don’t we go out tonight? We’re done with our exams so it’s the perfect time-”  
  
“Seongie, you know we can’t leave Minnie alone! He’s too young! Oh, did you manage to get more dog treats? Isn’t that why you went out-” 

“Uh, yeah, they’re in the kitchen. I’m gonna. Bye.”

Hongjoong glanced up at Seonghwa’s retreating figure as it disappeared into their bedroom. He was quickly distracted again when the puppy squeaked, paw pushing at his thigh. He picked Minnie up with a grin and pushed his nose into the puppy’s neck.

Shaking his head, Mingi followed after Seonghwa. The older was sitting on the edge of the bed, arms crossed. Mingi sat next to him and decided maybe his laughter hadn’t been the best approach. Channeling his inner relationship expert, he tried, “so the puppy thing’s been tough? Did he bring it home randomly or something?”

Seonghwa flopped backwards, arms spread out across the comforter as he admitted, “I got it as a surprise gift.”

Mingi pressed his lips together, wondering why Seonghwa was making it this hard to take him seriously. “Regretting that now, I’m guessing?”

There was a agonized groan and then, “Joong had been so stressed about his exams, and I saw him marathoning puppy documentaries at 3 am last week so I just.”

“You got him a puppy.”

Seonghwa rubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah. I got him a puppy.”

Before Mingi could reply, the other let out another groan and whined, “He’s barely touched me! For two whole days, I’ve tried hugging him or getting him to lay against me on the couch and every single time, that demon takes him away. I can’t live like this.”

Nodding, Mingi put a placating hand on Seonghwa’s thigh. There was a moment of silence for Seonghwa’s dignity before Mingi finally suggested, “You know, if you’re feeling like the puppy is in the way of you and Hongjoong, maybe you’re just approaching this the wrong way.”

“... go on.”

Knowing he’d hit the mark, Mingi continued, “start paying attention to the puppy. Give Joong a taste of his own medicine and maybe you can get past this. _All three_ of you.”

He felt his body sag in relief at Seonghwa’s “maybe you’re onto something” because in that same moment his stomach decided to growl obnoxiously. Figuring he wasn’t getting dinner out of either of them, he stood up slowly and leaned over to pat Seonghwa’s thigh one last time. “You can do this, Hwa. I believe in you.”

He managed to pet Minnie for a good two seconds on his way out before Hongjoong pulled the puppy back into his arms and curled up on the couch with it.

It wasn’t until he was outside in the hallway that he realized he left his lunch box back at the park.

 

\----

 

A week later was movie night at Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s, a semi-regular event that Yeosang had decided was going to start happening (and saying no to Yeosang was on the list of unwritten things they weren’t allowed to do).

Glancing over from his place sprawled on the floor with Yunho resting against his outstretched legs, he smiled in amusement.

Seonghwa was slouched in the corner of the couch, Minnie curled up on his lap. Next to the pair was Hongjoong, face firmly set in a pout and arms crossed. Mingi picked up on the subtle smirk on Seonghwa’s face as he sideyed his boyfriend. A few seconds passed by before Seonghwa seemed to give in. He tugged on Hongjoong’s wrist until the smaller fell against him. There was a moment of resistance before Hongjoong stopped his silent tantrum and burrowed under the other’s arm, reaching over to stroke Minnie’s fur in contentment.

Mingi and Seonghwa’s eyes met, and a look was shared between them before they both turned back to the movie playing.

How those two would survive without him, he didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i wrote this fairly quickly and it might be kind of dumb but!!! the idea had been nagging me for a few days
> 
> as a reminder the pov of each oneshot will change! 
> 
> i'm also accepting prompts so if you have one or just want to chat, stop by my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/seongjoongs)
> 
> comments/feedback always appreciated! xx


	3. jongho ; patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where seongjoong need a new couch and jongho needs someone to end his suffering

“What about this one?”

“Looks uncomfortable.”

“Uh… oh! This one!”

“With that pattern? No. This one looks ni-”

“I will move out before that goes in our apartment, I swear to god.”

Jongho stood off to the side, glaring a hole into the rough fabric of a plaid loveseat. Checking his phone, he groaned and spared a look at the loud couple standing a few feet away. Hongjoong had his arms crossed while Seonghwa waved his own dramatically, argument building as they listed off the pros and cons of buying leather versus microfiber.

He was about to execute a haphazard escape plan when he heard his name being called.

Sighing loudly, he walked over and closed his eyes in an attempt to remain calm when he felt himself being pulled to stand in between them. Arms were thrown loosely over his shoulders, Hongjoong staring at him with wide (read: desperate) eyes. “Jongho, my favorite son!”

Jongho was pretty sure he was acting as Hongjoong’s parent and not the other way around, but he couldn’t exactly say no to such an innocent expression (the older _knew_ this and was definitely taking advantage) so he slung a casual arm around the other’s waist and waited quietly. He could make out Seonghwa rolling his eyes in his peripheral.

“I don’t know if you heard-”

“I’m pretty sure the entire store heard you guys.”

“... I don’t know if you _heard_ , but I have been giving only the best suggestions and _that man_ is turning down every single one. So, my baby… my son that I raised, please back me up here. This couch is the perfect choice, right?”

Hongjoong gestured dramatically to a light blue sectional (or, a miniature and much less expensive version of a sectional) with matching throw pillows. Jongho glanced at the giant red _50% OFF_ sign and nodded to himself. “I think it’s a good choice. I’ll go get an employee and-”

“No, I vetoed that one.”

Seonghwa had his arms crossed and brow furrowed, looking pointedly at Hongjoong as if he was ready to pull up a sixty-slide powerpoint explaining his reasoning. Taking a deep breath, Jongho ventured into dangerous territory and asked, “Alright, what don’t you like about it?”

Before Seonghwa could even speak, Hongjoong interjected from where he was now draped over Jongho’s back, “he wants a microfiber couch because of Minnie, but they’re all ugly!”

“Well _he_ ,” Seonghwa shot back, “would rather ignore the fact our other couch was completely torn up because of Minnie! I’m trying to make an investment, it doesn’t matter what it looks like.”

Hongjoong scoffed and dug his chin further into Jongho’s shoulder. “We got that couch for free from someone’s front yard, don’t blame its destruction on my angel.”

Jongho zoned out as the argument escalated, feeling years of his life slipping away. It was only after he’d made awkward eye contact with an annoyed old lady that he decided to throw himself back into the fire. “Okay, let’s try this again! What kind of couch are you guys looking for?”

“One with a bright color scheme-”

“-one our demon dog won’t rip apart.”

The three of them stared at each other in tense silence.

“Okay…” Jongho started, “so, let’s try and find some sort of compromise.”

It took the help of two different employees and a random mom looking for a coffee table to come to a decision, but finally:

“Well, I guess this one’s okay..” Hongjoong ran his hand over the arm of a light grey couch. One of the employees had managed to find sky blue throw pillows to go with it.

Seonghwa sat down and bounced lightly on a cushion. “I think it’ll be safe from Minnie’s wrath-”

“And it’s on sale! Alright, they’ll take that one.” Jongho interrupted. He ran a hand over his face and gestured at the stressed employee standing next to him.

Hongjoong looked at him sternly and warned, “Don’t rush us!”

Throwing his hands up in the air, Jongho laughed. “Right, don’t rush you! We’ve only been here for six hours so please, take your time!”

Seonghwa shrugged, pulling Hongjoong down to sit next to him. “You didn’t have to come, you know.”

Silence.

Unimpressed with the couple’s matching angelic stares, Jongho deadpanned, “You offered to treat me to ice cream and dragged me here instead.”

“I don’t recall that. Do you, Seongie?”

“No, Joongie, I don’t.”

Jongho groaned in frustration. “Can you at least buy me ice cream after this as thanks?”

Hongjoong’s eyes widened in mock outrage at the question, hand reaching over to clutch Seonghwa’s knee. “Buy you ice cream? How could you ask us to do that after seeing how much we’re going to have to pay for this couch? I thought I raised you better than this.”

With that, the couple disregarded him and started conversing with the employee. Jongho looked up at the ceiling, vowing to block both of their numbers so they’d have to find another victim next time they went shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any prompts or want to chat, drop by my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/seongjoongs)
> 
> comments/feedback always appreciated! xx


End file.
